Always
by 21.Nightingale
Summary: "Karena selalu ada alasan dibalik alasan lainnya. Ada Sehun yang sedang mempertanyakan kenapa senyumnya menghilang, dan jawaban itu terbentuk dalam sosok Luhan-hyung-nya. Ada pula Jong In yang berusaha memecahkan teka-teki dengan label Do Kyung Soo di dalamnya walau tak pernah berhasil." EXO fanfiction. HunHan & KaiSoo. Oneshot. Happy Reading!


"Hyung _, jika nanti aku tidak memiliki pendamping hidup,_ hyung _mau menemaniku terus kan?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

"Hyung _tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?"_

" _Tidak akan."_

" _Janji?"_

"Hyung _berjanji."_

" _Terima kasih Lulu_ Hyung _."_

" _Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kau membuatku terdengar seperti wanita."_

" _Tapi_ Hyung _memang manis, lebih manis dari wanita."_

" _Ugh. Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun."_

" _Aku juga menyayangimu, Xi Luhan."_

"Ya _! Panggil aku_ Hyung _!"_

" _Hahaha…"_

 **.**

 **Always**

 **By**

 **Nightingale**

 **.**

 _One message received_

 _From: Chanyeol_

' _Hyung, kau akan datang kan?'_

Xi Luhan membaca pesan itu dengan wajah datar. Jika ditanya jawabannya, maka jujur saja ia tidak tahu. Seluruh sendi tubuhnya bergetar dalam keantusiasan untuk menghadiri pesta itu setelah mengetahui bahwa seluruh anggota EXO juga diundang. Mereka bahkan secara eksklusif di jemput langsung menggunakan pesawat jet milik Mr. Nakamura –si penyelenggara pesta- dan membawa mereka kesini, Jepang. Namun sikap pengecutnya membuatnya berakhir bersembunyi di dalam kamar hotel meski ia tahu pestanya akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi.

Entah Luhan harus berterima kasih pada manajernya atau justru mengutuknya karena menerima tawaran iklan dari perusahaan milik Mr. Nakamura sehingga ia harus terbang ke Jepang, diwaktu yang bertepatan dengan pesta perayaan pernikahan bangsawan tersebut.

Lebih parahnya lagi, Mr. Nakamura menyelenggrakan pesta itu di salah satu hotel miliknya dan mengatur agar semua undangan yang berasal dari daerah di luar kota Tokyo agar menginap disana. Itu berarti saat ini ia berada dalam satu tempat dengan seluruh mantan se-timnya. Dengan Oh sehun.

Benda pipih persegi di tangan Luhan kembali bergetar.

 _From: Xiu_min_

' _Pokoknya kau harus datang, yang lain merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu.'_

Setelah Chan Yeol, kini giliran sahabat _plus_ _ex-roomate-_ nya, Min Seok yang menyuruh –setengah memaksa- untuk datang. Luhan bahkan tidak mau pusing memikirkan darimana mereka mendapatkan nomor yang bahkan baru diaktifkannya dua hari lalu.

Luhan bangkit dan melirik _tuxedo_ hitam yang diantarkan petugas hotel tadi. Tema pestanya adalah _Black and White_ dan memakai topeng. Ia kembali menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak beberapa jam tadi. Detik selanjutnya ia melangkah ke kamar mandi sambil membuat kesepakatan dengan dirinya sendiri.

 _Baiklah. Datang dan menyapa Nakamura-_ san _, mengobrol sebentar, kemudian kembali ke kamar. Jangan sampai bertemu_ _ **dia**_ _._

 **When you smile, the sun shines…**

Luhan menatap takjub pada ruangan besar di depannya yang telah disulap menjadi ruang pesta berkelas. Pesta ini tertutup untuk para wartawan guna menjaga kenyamanan para tamu. Hitam dan putih mendominasi ruangan tersebut, bercampur dengan kilau dari topeng yang dipakai semua orang termasuk para pelayan. Luhan sendiri memakai topeng berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya yang menutupi tiga perempat wajah rupawannya. Melihat kemewahan pesta membuat Luhan sedikit merasa bersemangat, setidaknya disini ia bisa bergerak bebas tanpa harus merisaukan wartawan-wartawan rakus seperti di Cina sana.

Luhan membawa langkahnya berbaur dengan para tamu yang lain. Bahkan memutuskan untuk menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Dan tak lupa mengucapkan selamat kepada Mr. Nakamura dan istrinya serta terima kasih atas pesta yang menakjubkan itu. Ia bahkan lupa sama sekali dengan kekhawatirannya akan pesta ini ketika masih di kamar tadi. Ia sedang asik memperhatikan tuan rumah yang sedang membimbing istrinya ke lantai dansa ketika musik lembut mulai mengalun.

" _Hyung, wanna dance with me?"_ suara itu terdengar begitu dekat ke telinganya.

"Jong In!" Luhan memekik begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Apa kabar _Hyung_?" Tanya Jong In begitu mereka selesai berangkulan.

Luhan tersenyum menatap pemuda dengan balutan _tuxedo_ putih itu. Topeng emas yang dipakainya menutupi seluruh wajah hingga rambutnya. Namun suara itu tidak akan bisa menipunya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu _kkamjong-ah_?"

Jong In berdecak. "Kenapa _Hyung_ masih mengingat panggilan itu? Panggil aku Kai."

Luhan tergelak. "Bagaimana bisa aku lupa sementara setiap kali melihatmu aku langsung teringat?"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Saling menanyakan kabar dan berlanjut ke hal-hal lain.

"Oh ya, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja _member_ EXO yang lain, anak bodoh!"

"Aku tahu _hyung_ menanyakan member lain, tapi siapa? Min Seok _hyung_ , Chan Yeol _hyung_ , atau… Sehun?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang begitu Jong In menyebut nama terakhir, namun ia berpura-pura seolah nama itu tidak memberikan dampak apapun padanya.

"Tentu saja semuanya, dasar _kkamjong_ menyebalkan!" ia menjitak kepala Jong In pelan.

" _Geez,_ kau akan menjatuhkan _image_ keren dan seksiku _hyung_! Kita sedang di tempat umum, jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Luhan tergelak melihat pemuda di depannya memasang wajah kesal. Namun selanjutnya ia menggumamkan kata maaf pelan sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka dimana, Chan Yeol _hyung_ dan Baek Hyun _hyung_ kesini lebih dulu. Sedangkan sisanya sepertinya juga sudah bergabung di pesta ini. Tadi aku kesini dengan Sehun, tapi dia langsung menghilang begitu sampai."

Luhan mengangguk. Mungkin sebentar ia bisa menelepon Min Seok dan bertanya posisinya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang lebih tenang untuk mengobrol dan memilih duduk di meja paling ujung di sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyung Soo?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

Jong In memutar-mutar gelas anggurnya dengan malas. "Seperti biasa."

"Kau belum memberitahunya perasaanmu?"

"Belum." Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum miring yang tidak tulus sama sekali dimata Luhan. "Lagi pula aku rasa dia sudah tahu, dan selama ini sikapnya biasa-biasa saja. Bukankah itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu."

Jong In tergelak mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Aku tidak yakin, _hyung_. Aku bahkan ragu jika dia pernah jatuh cinta selain pada dirinya sendiri sebelumnya. Dia terlihat begitu tertutup akan perasaannya, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah pekerjaan."

Luhan menatap Jong In dengan pandangan sedih. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya hanya bisa melihat seseorang yang kita cintai dari jarak dekat namun tak pernah bisa merengkuhnya. Jong In yang bisa membaca sorot kesedihan dalam iris bulat Luhan berdecak.

"Tidak usah kasihan padaku _hyung,_ setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Berada di dekatnya setiap saat sudah lebih dari cukup." Ia menyentuh ujung rambut merah gelap Luhan.

" _Ya_! Jangan kacaukan tatanan rambutku!" sungutnya sambil menepis tangan Jong In.

Jong In tergelak, dalam hati menyumpah karena sikap _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini sangat tidak mencerminkan usianya.

"Aish, kau imut sekali _hyung_ , seandainya tidak ada Sehun aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu kekasihku."

"Maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Hm? Tentu saja aku tidak akan merebut cinta sahabatku sendiri." Ujar Jong In.

Mendadak dada Luhan berubah ribut dan ricuh. Sebisa mungkin ia menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Bukankah memang seperti itu? Bahkan _member_ lain sudah mengetahuinya."

Luhan berdecak. "Berhenti berkata omong kosong. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain kakak-adik, dan Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku."

"Kau akan percaya setelah melihat betapa menyebalkannya dia setelah _hyung_ keluar dari grup."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia berubah. Menjadi jarang bicara, dingin, dan tak pernah tersenyum. Dia hanya akan tersenyum jika di depan kamera, tapi setelahnya dia berubah menjadi Sehun yang tidak kukenal. Chan Yeol _hyung_ dan Baek Hyun _hyung_ bahkan tidak berani mengganggunya."

Luhan terhenyak. Informasi ini sangat tidak bisa dipercayanya. Benaknya sibuk memutar kenangan akan Sehun, dan semuanya adalah sosok Sehun yang ceria, sering tertawa, bahkan merengek manja padanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun yang berubah menjadi sosok yang digambarkan Jong In.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Itu bukan sosok yang dikenalnya, bukan Sehun- _nya._

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenali sosoknya yang sekarang." Ujar Jong In seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

" _He's a straight,_ Jong In."

Jong In menyeringai tipis. "Jangan terlalu yakin _Hyung_ , atau kau akan terkejut dengan kenyataan yang terpampang di hadapanmu."

Luhan tidak menanggapi. Otaknya sibuk mengurai alasan-alasan yang membuat Sehun seperti itu. Setengah mati ia menahan hasratnya untuk mencari keberadaan sosok tegap tersebut. Luhan merasa ia tidak akan siap untuk bertatap mata dengan Sehun sekarang, tidak dengan kenyataan bahwa setiap sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak frustasi karena rasa rindu yang terlalu menyengat. Tidak. Ia harus memperbaiki hatinya yang sudah tak berbentuk dulu baru ia bisa berhadapan dengannya.

Menyadari kemungkinan Sehun bisa ada disekitarnya dimana saja membuat Luhan merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Luhan berpikir mungkin lebih baik jika ia undur diri dari pesta itu sekarang juga. Toh dia sudah berada disana hampir sejam dan ia pun juga sudah bicara dengan Mr. Nakamura. Jadi tidak masalah jika ia kembali ke kamarnya sekarang.

"Jong In- _ah_ , aku minta maaf, tapi aku ingin kembali ke kamarku sekarang."

"Kenapa? Apa _Hyung_ tidak enak badan?" Jong In bertanya dengan nada gusar.

"Ya-yah… aku memang sedikit lelah. Syuting iklan tadi agak merepotkan."

Bohong. Luhan tidak lelah. Ia hanya takut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar _Hyung_ , tunggu aku di pintu keluar. Aku akan pamit ke yang lain dulu."

Luhan bahkan belum sempat menyuarakan protesnya ketika lelaki itu perlahan menghilang dibalik kerumunan para tamu. Jong In sama sekali tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Setelah menghela napas panjang satu kali, Luhan beranjak menuju pintu keluar sesuai dengan yang Jong In katakan. Lima belas menit kemudian Luhan melihat sosok Jong In yang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya langsung membimbing Luhan meninggalkan ruang pesta tadi.

"Lama-lama kau jadi seperti Sehun, suka memperlakukanku seperti wanita."

Luhan menggerutu namun Jong In tidak menanggapi. Perjalanan ke kamar Luhan dilalui dalam keheningan. Hal itu membuat Luhan menatap lelaki di sebelahnya dengan pandangan bertanya, sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi disaat ia meninggalkan Luhan tadi.

"Ada apa _kkamjong-ah_?" Luhan menyikut lengan Jong In pelan disaat mereka berada di dalam _lift._ "Apakah tadi kau melihat Kyung Soo bersama dengan perempuan?"

Luhan hanya berniat bercanda namun pemuda itu bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ish, kalau kau tidak ikhlas mengantarku harusnya kau tidak usah melakukannya. Aku bisa kembali ke kamarku sendiri."

Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu dengan nomor 302, Luhan mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya.

"Hhh, baiklah. Karena aku baik hati, aku akan mempersilahkanmu masuk jadi kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang membuat _mood_ -mu tiba-tiba berubah. _Kajja._ "

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi masuk lebih dulu. Luhan langsung melepas topeng yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya asal di meja ruang tamu, diikuti dengan jas hitamnya. Luhan juga membuka kancing teratas serta lengan kemeja hitamnya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Luhan bertanya sambil membuka lemari pendingin yang disediakan di kamar hotel tersebut. Ia berdecak ketika hanya menemukan botol air mineral dan beberapa kaleng minuman besoda di dalamnya. Ia sebenarnya cukup merasa lapar, di pesta tadi ia tidak tertarik untuk mencicipi apapun. Mungkin memesan _room service_ bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Jong In- _ah_? Ada apa?" Luhan menatap aneh kepada pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri kaku didepan pintu, namun matanya tak berhenti menyorot setiap _inchi_ gerak-gerik Luhan.

Melihat lelaki itu hanya diam, Luhan berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi kebingungan.

" _Hey_ , _are you okay?_ Kenapa kau tidak duduk? Kau bahkan tidak melepas topengmu." Ucapnya gusar.

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Namun tangannya bergerak ke wajahnya dan melepas ikatan di kepala belakangnya. Ia mulai menurunkan topeng itu perlahan, menampilkan surai sehitam malam yang diikuti dahi berlapis kulit pucat dan sepasang mata tajam yang menyorot kepadanya.

"K-kau?" Luhan seolah tercekik. Mata bulatnya melebar dengan mulut yang menganga dalam keterkejutan.

Surai hitam itu jelas bukan milik Jong In.

Manik tajam itu bukan punya Jong In.

Begitu pun dengan garis rahang runcing dan bibir tipis itu.

Bukan. Bukan. Bukan.

"Hai, _hyung._ "

"S-sehun?!"

Luhan mengambil langkah mundur, rasanya ia baru saja mendengar jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik. Isi kepalanya berhamburan seperti rinai hujan dan fungsi otaknya macet mendadak.

"Apakah sekarang _hyung_ tidak jadi mengijinkanku duduk karena aku bukan Jong In?"

"A-apa? _No!_ Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Luhan menukas cepat. "D-duduklah…"

Atmosfir di ruangan itu berubah tegang. Dengan gerakan kikuk Luhan mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia lupa akan rasa lapar yang melanda perutnya.

"B-bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun?"

Luhan merutuki lidahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sulit berucap hingga suaranya bergetar.

"Baik."

Kecanggungan itu terus menebal disekitar mereka. Semakin terasa mencekik dengan keterdiaman keduanya. Luhan sibuk meremas-remas tangannya yang mengeluarkan titik-titik keringat. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak liar. Ia tidak menyadari sejak tadi mata Sehun terus tertuju padanya.

" _Hyung_ tampak sehat." Sehun memecah sunyi diantara mereka.

"Y-ya…" Luhan tersenyum kaku. "Kau juga."

Bohong. Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi Sehun yang sedikit cekung, atau matanya yang menjorok ke dalam, atau kulit jarinya terlihat mengerut. Ia kehilangan beberapa _kilo_ massa tubuhnya. Namun semua itu bahkan tidak mengurangi sedikitpun keindahan pemuda itu. Luhan takkan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa pesona Sehun memang selalu berhasil menjatuhkannya kedalam lubang tak berujung. Parahnya lagi Luhan tak pernah berniat untuk mencoba menyelamatkan diri, ia justru ingin terjatuh, tenggelam, dan tersesat lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku harus pergi."

Luhan menatap tak percaya Sehun yang sedang berdiri dan siap-siap melangkah keluar dari sana. Darinya.

"Maaf telah menipumu, tadi aku melihatmu bicara dengan Jong In dan mengambil kesempatan. Aku-" Sehun meneguk air liurnya. "hanya ingin melihatmu dalam jarak dekat. Hanya itu. Sampai jumpa, _Hyung._ "

Sehun sudah membuka daun pintu disaat Luhan berdiri dan berseru hampir berteriak, "Tunggu!"

Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kata demi kata di otaknya namun entah kenapa bernapas saja terasa begitu sulit. Namun ia harus melakukannya. Tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi baginya untuk bisa berada dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan Sehun, jadi ia harus memanfaatkan saat ini sekarang. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah –apapun itu atau segala hal yang terasa beban diantara mereka. Setidaknya dengan begitu mungkin saja batinnya bisa merasakan sedikit kelegaan.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Luhan memulai.

Sehun kembali menutup pintu dan menanti lanjutan kalimat Luhan.

"Apakah kau marah padaku, Sehun?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, jadi Luhan memilih untuk kembali bersuara.

"Jong In bilang kau berubah sejak aku pergi-"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Hyung._ " Sehun memotong cepat.

Ada tangan-tangan usil yang seolah mencubit hatinya merasakan keketusan Sehun.

"Be-benarkah?" ia menelan ludah gugup. "La-lalu kenapa kau berubah? Jong In bahkan bilang sekarang kau jarang tersenyum."

"Kenapa _Hyung_ repot-repot ingin tahu?"

Luhan terhenyak. Bukankah alasannya sudah sangat jelas?

"Te-tentu saja karena aku peduli padamu, Sehun- _ah_ …"

Sehun tergelak. "Peduli? _Hyung_ bilang _hyung_ peduli? Kalau _Hyung_ memang benar-benar peduli harusnya _hyung_ tidak meninggalkanku."

Luhan menahan sekuat tenaga keinginannya untuk berlari menghambur dan menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ujar Luhan setengah berbisik.

Sehun bergeming dengan kepala tertunduk, namun Luhan bisa melihat tangan lelaki itu terkepal kuat dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , maafkan aku." Luhan mengambil langkah maju namun segera berhenti begitu Sehun justru mundur menjauh.

"Katakan padaku, _hyung._ Kenapa kau memutuskan keluar dari EXO? Apa alasanmu? Jangan pikir aku akan percaya dengan kebohongan yang kau katakan kepada wartawan, jadi katakan."

Luhan tergagap, kata-kata Sehun terasa seperti pisau tipis yang menyayat hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang hingga membuatnya sesak. Ia mengerjap cepat menghalau cairan yang akan membuat pandangannya mengabur.

"JAWAB!" kali ini Sehun benar-benar berteriak, namun Luhan hanya berdiri dengan bibir bergetar. "KATAKAN PADAKU KENAPA HYUNG KELUAR?! KENAPA HYUNG MENINGGALKANKU?!"

Sekali lagi Luhan tidak mengenal sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Sehun yang dikenalnya tidak akan sanggup berteriak dan dengan wajah seperti itu padanya. Mata Sehun menyorot penuh amarah dengan alis menukik tajam, rahangnya mengeras dan bibir yang hanya terlihat seperti sebuah garis tipis.

"A-aku… Maafkan aku, Sehun- _ah_ , maafkan aku…"

" _Don't."_ Sehun menggeleng pelan. ia mengusap rambutnya dengan gerakan kasar. "Jangan minta maaf dengan wajah menyesal karena itu hanya akan membuatku semakin membencimu."

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Tangisnya pecah dengan isakan yang melompat dari sela bibirnya. Ia menekan telapak tangan ke wajahnya agar tangisnya berhenti, tapi wajahnya sudah terlalu basah sekarang. Sehun bahkan tidak mau menatap wajahnya.

"Kau tahu _hyung_ , saat aku berkata bahwa aku bisa saja menghabiskan seluruh waktu bersamamu, aku tidak bercanda." Suara Sehun melemah, seolah tenaganya terkuras habis dari tubuhnya. "Aku berpikir tidak masalah menjadi tua, keriput, dan beruban karena ada _hyung_ yang akan selalu disampingku. Orang-orang disekitarku mungkin akan pergi, tapi itubukanlah masalah karena kita masih memiliki satu sama lain. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merasa puas, tapi sepertinya aku terlalu naïf."

Sehun tertawa pedih, merasa lucu akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Ia menghela napas panjang seolah beban yang menggelayuti pundaknya terasa semakin berat. Ia berbalik dan kembali membuka pintu.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Semoga kau bahagia, _hyung_." Sebelum benar-benar beranjak, Sehun kembali berujar dengan suara terlemah yang pernah Luhan dengar, dan sarat akan kesedihan.

"Pesanku hanya satu, jangan pernah mengutarakan janji yang takkan bisa kau tepati."

Sehun berjalan menjauhi kamar Luhan dengan langkah berat, seolah ada besi yang melingkar di kakinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan dadanya sesak dengan emosi yang menekannya. Darahnya terasa mendidih melihat Luhan tertawa dengan Jong In seolah tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali, sementara dia terus menahan nyeri dihatinya karena kepergian lelaki itu. Setahun terakhir pertanyaan yang sama terus berputar-putar di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

 _Kenapa Luhan tega meninggalkannya?_

 _Apakah_ hyung _-nya sudah melupakan janji mereka?_

Dan keterdiaman Luhan justru menambah sakit itu. Ia tidak mau menjawab. Sehun sama sekali tidak berhak untuk tahu. Itu bukan urusannya. Sehun kini mengerti hal itu.

Maka dari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Tidak ada gunanya lagi terus bertanya karena jawabannya pun tidak akan merubah semuanya menjadi sesuai yang diharapkannya.

Ia harus pergi dari sana secepatnya. Sejauhnya.

Sehun benar-benar berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan memikirkan Luhan sama sekali. Atau merindukannya. Atau menyayanginya.

Sehun berjanji.

Tapi semua yang baru saja ia ulang-ulang dikepalanya menguap tak tersisa ketika sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti-

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon."

-beserta suara isak yang datang dari belakangnya membuat seluruh amarahnya luntur.

"Jangan membenciku, aku tidak akan sanggup."

Sehun menunduk menatap tangan yang mencengkeram jasnya dengan erat. Ia memegang tangan Luhan agar lelaki itu melonggarkan pelukannya sehinggga ia bisa berbalik.

"Jangan berbalik!" Luhan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Aku akan bicara sekarang tapi jangan berbalik. Apapun yang kukatakan kau tidak boleh berbalik atau memotong ucapanku."

Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Luhan. Namun ia berpikirmungkin Luhan tidak sanggup mengatakannya jika harus bertatapan dengannya.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Sehun memasang telinga baik-baik ketika ia mendengar Luhan menghela napas panjang seolah sedang berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan. Entah karena alasan apa jantung Sehun mendadak bekerja terlalu cepat.

"Alasan yang aku paparkan ke media memang benar. Aku tidak nyaman dengan pola kerja di SM. Terlalu ketat dan menguras tenagaku." Hening sejenak. "Tapi itu bukan alasan utamanya, jika hanya masalah kerinduanku pada orang tua aku masih bisa menahannya."

"Mungkin setelah ini kau akan semakin membenciku, mungkin malah menyesal telah mengenalku, tapi aku akan menerimanya Sehun- _ah._ Karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Sehun ingin bertanya apa maksud Luhan, tapi ia kembali teringat janjinya untuk tidak menyela jadi ia kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Itu karena kau."

Tubuh Sehun menegang. _Karenanya?_

"A-aku keluar karena… aku jatuh cinta padamu."

DEG!

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi tanpa sadar aku kesal melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar setiap kali berada di dekatmu, walau kadang membuatku gugup tapi aku menemukan diriku sendiri nyaman dengan itu semua."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku ketika aku menyadari aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, terlebih orang itu juga laki-laki. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orientasiku bisa berubah seperti ini, dan itu membuatku jijik dengan diriku sendiri."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan. Matanya berkabut, air matanya sudah terancam jatuh namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun untuk menengadahkan wajah. Rasa malu mengisi setiap pembuluh darahnya saat ini juga.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan? Inilah alasanku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut semakin lama berada di dekatmu membuatku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku kehilangan kendali lalu melakukan kesalahan diatas panggung dan orang-orang akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku…" Luhan menelan ludah berusaha keras melanjutkan ucapannya. "gay…"lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untukmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu menemanimu, Sehun- _ah._ "

Sebelum pergi dari sana, Luhan memandang punggung Sehun sejenak. Dimasa lalu ia sering berkhayal bagaimana rasanya bersandar ke pundak lebar itu dimalam-malam menjelang tidurnya. Dan tadi ia sudah merasakannya, sesuai perkiraannya pundak Sehun terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman, Luhan merasa ia mampu menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya disana, dan mungkin dengan tambahan lengan Sehun yang merangkul bahunya serta bibir pemuda itu yang sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

 _Ah, angan yang indah sekali…_

"Sekarang pergilah." Luhan berjalan mundur dengan pelan. "Selamat tinggal." Kemudian berbalik dan segera melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya.

Luhan membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Ia bahkan harus menekan mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dengan kuat untuk mencegah dirinya terisak. Perasaannya pada Sehun merubahnya hingga membuat Luhan tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Sekarang air matanya begitu mudah jatuh dan ia menangis seperti anak perempuan. Ah, tapi memang sakit di dadanya ini betul-betul tak mampu ditanggungnya. Anehnya, semakin ia menangis sesak didadanya justru bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Luhan sudah mencapai pintu kamarnya ketika seseorang mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya berbalik. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berteriak karena sepasang bibir telah menekan miliknya. Mata Luhan terbelalak melihat wajah Sehun yang berada begitu dengan wajahnya. Bibir bawahnya yang digigit membuatnya terkesiap, dan sesuatu yang basah melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan bergerak-gerak di dalam.

Luhan bisa melihat bulu mata Sehun karena lelaki itu sejak tadi menutup matanya. Dan sapuan lembut ujung jari Sehun di rahangnya membuat Luhan tenang dan rileks. Sebutir air mata terselip diantara bibir mereka ketika Luhan ikut menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun.

Bibir mereka saling berpagut, bergantian menghisap bibir bawah dan atas masing-masing, dan kembali menyatukan lidah seolah itu adalah cara mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Setelah beberapa saat –yang entah berapa lama- Sehun melambatkan ciumannya hingga melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Matanya menatap bibir Luhan yang sekarang memerah dan sedikit bengkak sedang mengais udara sebelum beralih dan menemukan lelaki itu perlahan membuka matanya.

" _Goddammit_ , _hyung…_ Kau terlalu banyak bicara" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "dan kau pergi sebelum mendengar jawabanku."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak memagut bibir itu lagi. Tidak sekarang karena masih ada yang harus dibicarakan agar semuanya jelas.

"A-aku… kukira kau…" Luhan terbata-bata. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah saking bingungnya.

"Hey, hey…" Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Luhan, meminta lelaki itu untuk menatapnya. "Apa yang akan kau katakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu disaat aku melihatmu pertama kali sewaktu masa _trainee?"_

Mata bulat Luhan membesar.

"Kau pikir apa alasanku memintamu untuk terus bersamaku? _Hyung,_ selama ini aku tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaanku karena aku berpikir tidak masalah status kita bukan kekasih asal kau bersedia untuk terus bersamaku, tapi kau malah pergi dan membuatku hampir gila karena merindukanmu. Seandainya aku tahu masalahnya hanya ini aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu milikku sejak dulu."

Luhan hanya terpaku mendengar penuturan Sehun. Otaknya bekerja terlalu lambat untuuk mencerna semua ini. Dalam mimpinya sekalipun Luhan tidak pernah berani berharap mendengar Sehun mengatakan hal seperti ini padanya. Melihat Luhan yang masih _shock_ , Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mungkin dengan cara ini Luhan akan percaya bahwa ini semua benar-benar terjadi.

"Apakah kau tahu _hyung,_ " Sehun berbisik di telinga lelaki itu. "Kau adalah segala hal yang kuinginkan di dunia. Aku bahkan rela kehilangan yang lain asal itu bukan kau."

"Katakan lagi." Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Sehun menggumam.

"Katakan lagi bahwa kau mencintaiku." Pinta Luhan dengan suara parau.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan beralih memegang bahu Luhan, menatapnya tepat di mata kemudian berucap,

"Luhan _hyung,_ I'm in love with you." Ucap Sehun tegas dan jelas. _"I love you. I love you. I love you. I. Love. You. So. Much."_

Dada Luhan langsung dibanjiri rasa lega yang luar biasa. Kebahagiaan memenuhi setiap detakan jantungnya saat ini. Pandangannya kembali berkabut, namun kali ini Luhan tidak perduli jika ia akan menangis bahkan tersedu-sedu di depan Sehun sekalipun.

" _I love you so fucking much_ Sehun- _ah…_ " Luhan mengubur wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun dan menangis dengan keras disana. Sehun balas mendekap Luhan, menumpahkan rasa rindunya yang menggila pada satu-satunya manusia yang pernah merenggut senyumnya.

" _Me too, baby. Me too."_

Kini senyumnya telah kembali, dan Sehun berjanji apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya lenyap lagi.

 **When you smile, the sun shines…**

" _Ya!_ Kim Jong In! Kenapa kau tidak cepat memberitahuku kalau kau bertemu Luhan?!"

Jong In menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku benar-benar lupa _hyung._ Lagi pula Luhan _hyung_ terlihat enggan bertemu denganmu."

" _Ya!_ Mana mungkin Luhan seperti itu? Aku ini sahabatnya!" Min Seok menyipitkan mata menatap Jong In dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

" _Geez, okay. I'm really sorry."_

Jong In bersyukur tidak ada siapapun di lorong hotel itu, sehingga reputasi grup mereka tidak akan dipertanyakan ketika melihat tingkah antik _hyung_ -nya. Ia agak menyesal membiarkan Sehun menukar topeng mereka dan membiarkannya menemui Luhan. Sekarang ia merasa sedikit was-was membayangkan dua orang itu berada dalam radius dekat. Dari percakapan singkat mereka tadi kentara sekali jika Luhan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak bertemu dengan Sehun.

Dan sekarang setelah memberitahu Min Seok, lelaki berwajah imut itu menuntut untuk mencari Luhan. Untungnya ia berhasil membujuk –dengan tatapan memohon yang disertai rayuan tersirat- petugas hotel untuk memberinya lantai dan nomor kamar Luhan.

Suara kikikan yang datang di belakang mereka entah kenapa membuatnya kesal. Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke dua sosok yang sejak tadi mengekori langkahnya dan langkah Min Seok. Ia memberikan tatapannya yang paling tajam, namun salahkan statusnya di grup karena menjadi yang paling muda sehingga tatapannya sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Kenapa kalian mengikuti kami?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Baek Hyun bersedekap sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

 _Kenapa para_ hyung _ini sangat suka memasang wajah seperti itu?_ Jong In mengeluh dalam hati.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang ingin bertemu dengan Luhan _hyung_ bukan hanya Min Seok _hyung_ saja!"

"Itu benar, kami juga merindukannya." Chan Yeol menyambung.

Jong In menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu tujuan sebenarnya dua _troublemaker_ ini bersikeras untuk ikut adalah agar mereka bisa melihat _moment_ Sehun dan Luhan lagi. Merasa tak ada cara untuk menyingkirkan dua kunyuk itu, Jong In memilih melanjutkan langkah. Mereka hampir sampai di belokan yang mengarah ke lorong kamar Luhan, namun sebelum ia mengambil langkah belok, suara yang familiar ditelinganya membuat kakinya membatu.

"Jangan berbalik! Aku akan bicara sekarang tapi jangan berbalik. Apapun yang kukatakan kau tidak boleh berbalik atau memotong ucapanku."

Jong In menahan langkah ketiga rekannnya dan segera memberi tanda agar tidak bersuara. Setelahnya ia mengintip melalui tanaman hias yang -untungnya- diletakkan di ujung lorong sehingga kepalanya tidak akan terlihat.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Baek Hyun bertanya dengan suara pelan sambil berusaha mengintip dibalik bahu Jong In. Refleks ia menutup mulutnya melihat Sehun yang berdiri dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di perutnya. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat si pemilik tangan karena terhalang tubuh tinggi Sehun, tapi Baek Hyun sangat yakin jika sosok itu adalah Luhan.

"Astaga, apa yang mereka pikirkan sampai-sampai berpelukan di tempat terbuka seperti ini?!"

"Secara teknis Luhan _hyung_ yang memeluk Sehun." Chan Yeol menimpali.

"Sama saja, Bodoh! Akan jadi masalah kalau ada yang melihat."

Baek Hyun mendesis sambil memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening. Bayangan tabloid dengan sampul bertuliskan: SALAH SATU PERSONIL BOYBAND KOREA-CHINA DIDAPATI BERPELUKAN DENGAN MANTAN ANGGOTANYA DI HOTEL DI JEPANG.

 _This. Is. Not. Going. To. Happen._

Baek Hyun sudah cukup muak dengan kepergian tiga rekannya. Dia tidak mau jika Sehun menjadi salah satunya.

"Kita harus memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melewati lorong ini selama mereka masih disana." Putus Baek Hyun.

Dan disanalah mereka. Mengintip sambil mengusir petugas hotel yang hendak melalui lorong tersebut. Mengeluarkan berbagai macam alasan hingga rayuan –tentu saja itu tidak sulit mengingat ada Jong In dan Chan Yeol disana- kepada pelayan wanita.

"Sepertinya mereka bertengkar." Chan Yeol menyahut sambil berbisik.

Tubuh jangkungnya membuatnya bisa mengintip dengan mudah, namun ia pun harus hati-hati karena ia yang berpotensi paling gampang dilihat Sehun. Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu lebih fokus ke seseorang di belakangnya.

Samar-samar mereka bisa mendengar suara Luhan dibalik punggung Sehun. Dan mereka semua terhenyak mendengar penuturan lelaki itu tentang alasannya keluar dan juga tentang perasaannya.

" _Oh my,_ aku tidak menyangka ternyata Luhan _hyung_ mencintai Sehun."

Baek Hyun berujar dengan nada sedih. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Kris dan Tao yang juga telah menjadi mantan anggota EXO. Baek Hyun ingat dua orang itu tampak sangat dekat dan kadang interaksi mereka terlihat terlalu intim walau tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Namun ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah sebenarnya mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan sehingga memutuskan keluar?

"Oh! Oh! Lulu berbalik!" Min Seok memekik pelan. "Dia akan pergi!"

"Ck. Sehun bodoh jika dia membiarkan Luhan _hyung_ pergi." Chan Yeol menggumam.

Baek Hyun membelalak. "Astaga, kejar dia Sehun- _ie_!"

Jong In melirik ketiga rekan menguntitnya melalui sudut mata. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang menonton drama telenovela dan sejenisnya, dan juga sedikit heran karena mereka semua memberi dukungan agar Sehun mengejar Luhan. Mereka sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan fakta yang baru saja mereka ketahui bahwa Luhan ternyata seorang gay. Lalu kemudian Jong In berpikir, _so what?_ Toh selama ini ia juga tergila-gila dengan vokalis utama mereka walau tidak pernah mendapat tanggapan.

Tapi sama seperti ketiga rekannya, ia pun penasaran akan seperti apa akhir dari hubungan mereka.

 _Apa kau akan melepaskannya Sehun?_ Jong In bertanya dalam hati.

Namun ia langsung menyeringai begitu melihat adegan selanjutnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara tercekat Min Seok, pekikan Baek Hyun, dan juga sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan Chan Yeol.

" _Holymotherfucker! They're kissing!"_

Ada kelegaan yang menghampiri Jong In begitu melihat dua sejoli itu berpelukan. Sedikit banyak ia yakin setelah ini Sehun akan kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Baek Hyun mengeluarkan protes begitu melihat Luhan menarik Sehun memasuki kamarnya.

" _Geez,_ tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku benar-benar penasaran."

Tanya Baek Hyun kini dengan suara keras. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke leher, merasa gerah setelah tadi berdempetan di dinding.

" _Hyung_ mau apa? Mau melihat mereka berdua melakukan adegan ranjang?"

"Ya!" Chan Yeol menjitak kepala Jong In keras. _"Mind your language, young man!_ Bagaimana kalau ada penggemar yang mendengarmu bicara begitu?"

Jong In hanya nyengir polos. "Hehe. Maaf."

Jong In memutuskan untuk mengajak ketiga _hyung_ -nya kembali ke pesta. Ia yakin sekarang ini _leader_ mereka pasti sedang pusing mencari mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

 _Speak of the devil, Kim Jong In._ Keluhnya dalam hati.

Kim Joon Myeon atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Suho berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan wajah gusar penuh tanya, dan ia tidak sendirian. Ada sesosok pemuda bermata bulat yang ikut bersamanya.

"Eh, hai, _hyung_." Jong In menyapa.

" _Guess what,_ aku punya berita menghebohkan untuk kalian!" itu Baek Hyun.

Jong In langsung memberikan kode ke Chan Yeol untuk menghentikan mulut ember _partner in crime_ -nya mengeluarkan air yang lebih banyak lagi. Untuk sejenak perhatian Suho teralih ke Baek Hyun.

"Kau tidak akan percaya, tapi kami baru saja melihat Se- hhmp"

"AHAHAHA!" Chan Yeol tertawa panik melihat tatapan heran dari Suho. Ia membekap mulut Baek Hyun dengan tangannya. "Tadi kami melihat seseorang yang terjatuh karena tersandung karpet!"

Jong In yang mengerti lirikan Chan Yeol segera menyahut.

"Ya! Itu benar! Hahaha, tadi lucu sekali, iyakan _hyung_?" Jong In melirik Min Seok yang dibalas dengan anggukan polos lelaki itu.

Suho menatap keempat rekannya dengan pandangan curiga. Ia yakin tiga orang itu sedang mengada-ada, namun ia memilih untuk membiarkannya saja. Setidaknya ia sudah menemukan mereka dan sepertinya mereka tidak membuat masalah.

"Oh ya, apa kalian bertemu Sehun? Aku melihatnya meninggalkan ruang pesta dengan seseorang tadi."

Keempat pemuda itu saling berpandangan. Bahkan Baek Hyun yang tadi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas kini memilih diam. Keheningan itu akhirnya dipecah oleh Jong In

"Ya, tadi kami bertemu dengan Sehun." Ujarnya. "Dan dia bilang dia akan menginap di tempat temannya malam ini."

"Teman?" Suho mengernyitkan alis. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun memiliki teman di Jepang."

"Aah. Benarkah?" balasan Jong In justru membuat sang _leader_ semakin menautkan alis.

"Mungkin saja temannya itu orang Korea yang juga diundang di pesta Mr. Nakamura." Min Seok yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Sudahlah _hyung,_ kau tidak perlu memikirkan Sehun- _ie_ , aku yakin dia tidak akan membuat masalah untuuk kita."

Chan Yeol menghampiri Suho dan langsung merangkul pemuda itu. Suho mendongak menatap Chan Yeol yang sedang nyengir lebar padanya.

"Terserah kalian sajalah. Tapi kalau sampai Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kita kesulitan, kalian akan terkena imbasnya juga."

Setelah itu Suho mengajak semua rekannya untuk kembali ke pesta.

Meski begitu Jong In tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berniat menghampiri seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kyung Soo _hyung…_ "

Yang dipanggil kemudian menoleh.

"Kai- _ah, kajja…_ " Baek Hyun tiba-tiba memeluk lengannya dan bergelayut manja padanya.

Kyung Soo yang melihat itu memutuskan untuk menghiraukan Jong In dan segera menyusul teman-temannya. Jong In menatap Baek Hyun dengan kesal karena gagal bicara dengan Kyung Soo. Namun rasa kesalnya langsung menguap berganti dengan gemas begitu melihat Baek Hyun mengedipkan matanya polos.

 _Para_ hyung _ini suatu saat nanti akan membunuhku._ Keluhnya lagi.

 **When you smile, the sun shines…**

Hal pertama yang Luhan lihat ketika terbangun pagi itu adalah sepasang manik gelap yang sedang terarah padanya. Sehun berbaring dengan posisi telungkup dan wajah dimiringkan ke arahnya. Senyum Luhan mengembang dengan cepat.

"Hmmm, _it's a nice way to wake up."_ gumamnya.

Sehun ikut tersenyum. Senyum Luhan dipagi hari adalah hal yang ia inginkan terjadi di hidupnya setiap hari.

" _Good morning."_ Ucap Luhan lagi dengan mata tertutup. Senyum masih tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

" _I wanna tell you something."_ Ujar Sehun dengan jari yang menepikan poni Luhan.

" _Tell me something."_

Sehun menatap Luhan yang kembali membuka matanya, menanti hal ingin dikatakannnya. Melihat sosok yang kini sedang berbaring di sebelahnya membuat dada Sehun bergemuruh akan rasa bahagia yang seolah ingin meledak. Dengan suara bergetar ia melanjutkan.

" _I love you. I love you_ hyung. _I think I always had loved you."_

Jika memungkingkan, senyum Luhan akan lebih lebar dari yang sekarang meski pandangannya mulai berkabut. Sambil menahan tangisnya Luhan merengsek mendekat. Sehun mengubah posisinya untuk menerima Luhan ke dalam dadanya.

"Hey, kenapa menangis?" dikecupnya puncak kepala Luhan penuh sayang.

"Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis. Cukup tersenyum saja."

Luhan menganggukkan kepala kecil. Pipinya menempel ke dada Sehun yang telanjang. Hidungnya membau aroma tubuh lelaki itu dengan khidmat. Tubuh mereka yang hanya terbalut selimut saling melekat tanpa celah dengan kaki yang saling melingkari tubuh lawan masing-masing.

Bibir Sehun perlahan turun ke pelipis Luhan hingga pundak lelaki itu lalu memberikan gigitan kecil disana. Bibirnya kembali berkelana hingga mencapai bawah telinga Luhan. Sehun menggigit kulit itu lebih keras hingga memerah kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Aah!" Luhan berjengit kaget. "Jangan tinggalkan tanda disitu, aku tidak akan bisa menutupinya!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun membalikkan posisi mereka hingga ia berada diatas dengan Luhan yang terperangkap diantara lengannya. Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat membentuk seringai, matanya menatap Luhan intens.

"Memang itu rencanaku." Balas Sehun.

Tatapan Sehun yang sedang menjelajahi tubuhnya membuat kulitnya terasa panas. Semalam Sehun mencetak begitu banyak bekas gigitan disepanjang leher hingga perutnya, dan Sehun sangat menyukai penampilan Luhan yang sekarang.

"Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau milikku."

Ucap Sehun sebelum mencium Luhan dengan penuh gairah. Luhan pun membalasnya dengan sama antusiasnya. Tangannya menjelajahi dada bidang Sehun dengan gerakan menggoda dan berakhir di leher belakang Sehun.

Selanjutnya ruangan itu kembali diisi dengan suara desahan Luhan dan geraman yang datang dari Sehun. Tangan Luhan mencengkeram bantal dengan keras ketika Sehun menghujamnya dengan kuat. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam erat, sedang nama Sehun terus bergulir dari bibirnya seperti mantra.

"Ah, Sehun!"

"Apa sayang? Hn?" Tanya Sehun disela-sela napas dan gerakannya.

Kepala Luhan terasa kosong. Tak ada satupun kata yang bisa dirangkai, hanya nama Sehun yang terus dirapalnya.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukainya?"

Tidak seperti semalam, kali ini Sehun menghujamnya dengan kuat dan kasar. Lelaki itu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan desahan Luhan pun semakin keras terdengar.

"Nggh…"

Punggung Luhan melengkung sempurna ketika titik didalam tubuhnya dihantam dengan telak. Sementara Sehun sesekali mengumpat setiap kali perut Luhan berkontraksi dan menjepit miliknya dengan kuat.

"Sehun! Ah ah ah…"

"Ya, seperti itu sayang." Sehun membalas dengan napas terengah-engah "Terus sebut namaku, seolah tidak ada hal lain yang kau tahu di dunia ini."

Gerakannya semakin liar dan keras, seolah mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu sehingga harus berlari untuk sampai ke puncak. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan begitu ia sampai. Tubuhnya menindih Luhan dan membuat lelaki itu sulit bernapas, namun Luhan tidak keberatan. Ia menerima tubuh kekasihnya dengan senang hati. Karena dengan posisi ini ia bisa merasakan jantung Sehun yang bertalu-talu memukul dadanya, tidak berbeda jauh dengan miliknya sendiri. Tubuh mereka terbalut peluh dan cairan lainnya, namun Luhan tidak perduli. Pagi ini adalah pagi terindah setelah berpuluh-puluh pagi yang dilaluinya dengan kesendirian dan perasaan hampa.

" _Hyung…_ "

"Hmm." Luhan menggumam disela-sela rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

"Semalam di lorong hotel, Kai dan yang lain melihat kita berciuman."

"APA?!" kalimat Sehun sukses menghapus niatnya untuk terlelap.

 **When you smile, the sun shines…**

Jong In menatap iritasi pada Sehun yang asik dengan ponselnya diujung sofa. Lelaki itu sedang melakukan _video call_ dengan kekasihnya. Semenjak dari Jepang, sifat dingin dan kaku lelaki itu menghilang entah kemana. Sehun kembali menjadi sosok yang ramah dan menyebalkan. Suara tawanya menjadi sangat sering terdengar, dan matanya akan melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit ketika dia tersenyum. Hanya sesama anggota EXO yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, dan harus Jong In akui bahwa ia cukup terkejut karena mereka semua menerima hal itu dengan baik.

 _Yeah, never underestimate the power of love._ Jong In membatin.

Pukul tujuh petang mereka semua sudah kembali ke _dorm_ karena jadwal mereka hari ini tidak banyak. Hanya tampil menyanyikan satu lagu di beberapa acara _off air_ dan setelah itu mereka pun pulang. Setelah makan malam beberapa diantaranya langsung kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tersisa.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun yang terlihat dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga imjiner dan segala _lovey dovey_ -nya. Chen dan Min Seok tampak asik di depan _netbook_ entah sedang melihat apa. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh dan ia mendapati Baek Hyun yang keluar dengan wajah kusut. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju sofa tempat Jong In dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak lelaki itu.

Jong In yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baru bangun tidur, _hyung?"_ Tanya Jong In.

"Hu-um." Yang ditanya mengangguk lucu sambil menguap.

" _Hyung,_ aku lapar. Mau memasakkan makanan untukku?"

Baek Hyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jong In dengan alis bertaut.

"Tadi kau tidak makan?"

"Makan kok, tapi sedikit. Makanya sekarang aku lapar lagi."

Baek Hyun tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Ayo ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu, aku juga sepertinya masih lapar."

Jong In tersenyum senang dan segera mengikuti Baek Hyun menuju dapur.

Setelah berkutat selama hampir dua puluh menit, kegiatan mereka selesai dengan menghasilkan beberapa lembar roti bakar dan dua gelas susu coklat panas. Lampu ruang tamu sudah dimatikan dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Jong In melirik jam yang menunjukkan waktu sudah mendekati tengah malam.

" _Hyung_ mau makan dimana?"

Baek Hyun tersenyum ketika sebuah gagasan muncul di kepalanya.

Mereka berakhir duduk di depan TV dengan bersandar ke kaki sofa dan makanan di kanan-kiri mereka. Baek Hyun menyuruh Jong In mengambil selimutnya untuk dijadikan alas –karena kerpet terlalu kasar menurutnya– sedangkan milik Baek Hyun membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

TV di depan mereka menayangkan salah satu drama yang cukup terkenal, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar mengikuti alur cerita tersebut.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyung Soo?" celetuk Baek Hyun.

Adalah sebuah _déjà vu_ bagi Jong In mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Entah kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya sangat suka menanyakan hubungannya dengan lelaki bermata bulat tersebut. Memangnya ada apa antara dirinya dan Kyung Soo?

"Biasa saja." Jong In menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Menyebalkan memang ketika apa yang kita rasakan tidak dianggap."

Kali ini Jong In beralih menatap Baek Hyun namun pandangan pemuda itu tetap mengarah ke depan. Dalam hati Jong In bertanya-tanya apakah yang dimaksud Baek Hyun tadi adalah dirinya atau diri Baek Hyun sendiri.

"Bagaimana perasaan _hyung_ terhadap Chan Yeol _hyung?"_ Tanya Jong In.

Baek Hyun balas menatap Jong In. Bibir tipis pemuda itu tersenyum namun matanya menyorotkan hal yang berbeda.

"Sama dengan perasaanmu terhadap Kyung Soo."

Jong In tersenyum pedih. Apa yang dikatakan baek Hyun memang benar. Namun hati Jong In terlalu keras kepala untuk menuruti logika Jong In. Sehingga ia harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sama berkali-kali dan tetap jatuh pada Kyung Soo berkali-kali pula.

Malam itu Jong In sama sekali tidak mabuk, namun hatinya menuntun lengannya untuk meraih Baek Hyun ke dalam pelukannya. Awalnya Baek Hyun terkejut atas perlakuan Jong in, namun pada akhirnya ia merilekskan tubuhnya dan bersandar dengan nyaman ke dada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

"Jika aku jadi Kyung Soo aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu." Ujar Baek Hyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pelukanmu terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman."

Jong In tersenyum. Pelukannya pada Baek Hyun ia eratkan.

"Kalau aku jadi Chan Yeol _hyung_ , aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu."

Sambil terkikik pelan Baek Hyun bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena memeluk _hyung_ terasa sempurna, seperti pulang ke rumah."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Walau Jong In tidak bisa melihat wajah Baek Hyun sekarang, ia yakin _hyung -_ nya sedang tersenyum saat ini.

"Hey, Jong In- _ah._ "

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur disini saja malam ini?"

"Disini, dengan aku yang memeluk _hyung_ seperti ini?" Jong In bertanya sambil semakin merapatkan tubuh Baek Hyun ke dadanya.

Baek Hyun tergelak. "Ya, dengan kau yang memelukku seperti ini."

"Bukan ide yang buruk." Balas Jong In pelan.

Malam itu Jong In tidur menggunakan bantal sofa sebagai alas kepalanya dengan lengannya yang menyangga kepala Baek Hyun.

 **When you smile, the sun shines…**

Sejak saat itu Jong In menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Baek Hyun. Lelaki bermata sipit itu akan datang ke sebelah Jong In ketika mereka selesai berlatih dengan sebotol air mineral di tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk minum dan kadang menghapus keringat di wajah Jong In menggunakan handuknya.

Ada saat ketika mereka berada di bandara dan Baek Hyun tertinggal di belakang, Jong In akan sering-sering menoleh dan berhenti agar Baek Hyun dapat menyusulnya. Lalu sambil mengomentari tentang lambannya Baek Hyun, ia akan menarik tangan lelaki itu dan menggenggamnya hingga mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Baek Hyun akan datang mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika matanya terus tertuju ke arah Kyung Soo yang asik tertawa karena lelucon Suho yang –menurut Jong In- tidak lucu sama sekali, dan Jong In akan memberikan bahunya agar Baek Hyun dapat menumpahkan rasa sedihnya disana ketika ia melihat Chan Yeol asik menggoda salah satu _fans_ -nya.

Teman-teman mereka yang lain menyadari hal tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Jong In menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang kesisinya dan bertanya seperti itu.

"Apa?" ia balas bertanya.

Sehun berdecak. "Antara kau dan Baek Hyun _hyung."_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalian pacaran?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Urat di pelipis Sehun menegang karena sejak tadi Jong In justru terus balik bertanya padanya.

"Karena akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat sangat lengket dan… uhm, _sweet?"_

Alis Jong In beertaut mendengar pemilihan kata Sehun. _"So what?_ Ada masalah dengan itu?"

" _Ugh, for God's sake_ , Jong In, bukan begitu!Hanya saja kukira… bukankah kau menyukai Kyung Soo _hyung?"_

Jong In menghela napas pelan. "Entahlah Sehun- _ah_. Aku rasa mungkin saat ini aku hanya sudah mulai menyerah padanya."

"Dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk beralih pada Baek Hyun _hyung?"_

"Aku sama sekali tidak menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan, kalau itu yang kau maksud." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Jong In kembali melanjutkan. "Anggap saja kami berada di posisi yang sama dan saling menolong satu sama lain."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. " _Well,_ apapun itu, asalkan hal itu membuatmu bahagia aku akan mendukungmu."

" _Thanks, Buddy."_ Ucap Jong In sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

Dari arah pintu utma muncul Suho dan Kyung Soo yang baru datang dengan kantung belanjaan di kedua tangan mereka. Sang ketua menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Jong In dan Sehun yang duduk di ruang tengah, namun Kyung Soo justru terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Mata gelap Jong In terus mengikuti langkah pemuda mungil tersebut hingga sosoknya hilang dibalik tembok.

Entah hanya perasaan Jong In saja atau memang saat ini Kyung Soo sedang menghindarinya. Akhir-akhir ini Kyung Soo tidak pernah berbicara padanya ketika dan mengacuhkan Jong In seolah dirinya tak ada disana. Hanya ketika diatas panggung atau di depan kamera saja Kyung Soo akan menatapnya dan bersikap akrab padanya. Namun selebihnya ia bersikap seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal walaupun kenyatannya mereka tidur sekamar.

Malam itu Jong In masuk ke kamarnya menjelang tengah malam. Awalnya ia mengira akan menemukan lampu kamar yang sudah padam dan tubuh Kyung Soo yang terbaring di ranjangnya dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Namun Jong In salah.

Kyung Soo duduk di ranjangnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju tidur kesayangannya dan memeluk gulingnya dengan erat.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Jong In sambil memasuki kamar.

Kyung Soo mengarahkan tatapannya ke Jong In yang menaiki tempat tidurnya dengan mata mengantuk. Lelaki itu bangkit meninggalkan ranjangnya dan mendekati tempat tidur Jong In. Jong In yang sesaat lalu telah menutup matanya mengangkat kepalanya ketika dirasakannya tempat tidurnya sedikit melesak dan selimutnya tersingkap.

" _Hyung?"_

Jong In terheran-heran menemukan Kyung Soo yang membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Jong in. Semakin terkejut ketika Kyung Soo mendekat ke arahnya kemudian memeluknya seolah mencari perlindungan.

"K-kyung Soo _hyung?"_

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu, bisakah?" Kyung Soo mendongak agar bisa menemukan mata Jong In.

Jong In menatap Kyung Soo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah kepala lelaki ini sempat terbentur tadi?

"K-kenapa?" Jong In tergagap.

"Apakah tidak boleh?" Kyung Soo balik bertanya. "Kau memeluk Baek Hyun _hyung_ semalaman di depan TV, lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

Jong In gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu jika ternyata ada yang melihat mereka tidur bersama beberapa waktu lalu. Tentu saja Kyung Soo tidak akan melihatnya jika saja ia tidak terjaga tengah malam dan terkejut menemukan ranjang di sebelahnya dalam keadaan kosong.

"Bu-bukan begitu _hyung_ , hanya saja-"

"Hanya saja apa?" Kyung Soo menyela dengan cepat. "Apakah hanya Baek Hyun _hyung_ saja yang boleh memelukmu seperti ini?"

"T-tidak! Maksudku bukan seperti itu! Hanya saja… aisssh!" Jong In mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Tidurlah _hyung,_ aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam."

Akhirnya Jong In menyerah untuk berpikir. Otaknya memang tidak dirancang untuk bisa mengurai perasaannya dalam bentuk kalimat rumit. Mempelajari gerakan, _beat,_ dan tempo terasa lebih mudah baginya. Jadinya ia memilih untuk membiarkan beberapa hal tetap tak terurai dengan segala kerumitannya. Biarkan saja waktu yang perlahan-lahan melepas simpulnya sehingga suatu saat nanti ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tersembunyi di dalam iris obsidian seorang Do Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo tidak mengatakan apapun lagi ketika Jong In melingkarkan lengan ke tubuhnya. Ia merapatkan tubuh mereka agar bisa mendengar jantung Jong in yang berdetak atau hembusan napas pemuda itu yang bermain di ujung rambutnya.

"Kai- _ah_ …" Kyung Soo kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya, _hyung?"_

"Apakah kau tidak suka memelukku seperti ini?"

Jong In membuka matanya dan melihat Kyung Soo yang sedang memandangnya penasaran. Jong In sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, pernahkah Kyung Soo menyadari betapa istmewanya dirinya? Karena menurut Jong In segala hal yang ada di diri Kyung Soo adalah penafsiran dari semua jenis kata yang memiliki makna sama. Indah; menawan; cantik; dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aku suka _hyung,_ memelukmu terasa begitu mudah dan… benar."

"Kalau begitu apakah kau keberatan jika aku memintamu untuk terus memelukku setiap malamnya setelah ini?"

Mata Jong In melebar mendengar pertanyaan Kyung Soo. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga telinganya tidak mempermainkannya, atau rasa kantuknya membuatnya berhalusinasi tentang hal yang sangat diinginkannya.

"Jong In- _ah…"_

Kyung Soo kembali bersuara melihat Jong In yang hanya terpaku dengan mata melebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"A-apakah kau serius _hyung?"_ Tanya Jong In setelah tersadar.

Kyung Soo mengangguk sekali. "Apakah kau tidak mau?"

"APA?! Tentu saja aku mau!" Tukas Jong In gusar.

Kyung Soo tergelak kecil melihat ekspresi Jong In yang kini terlihat bodoh. Matanya melengkung dan bibirnya membentuk hati ketika tertawa. Salah satu hal yang membuat hati Jong In terikat ke lelaki itu.

"Benarkah?"

Jong In mengangguk cepat. "Sungguh."

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji _hyung."_

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ujar Kyung Soo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jong In. Ada sebuah senyum yang bermain di sudut bibirnya ketika merasakan jantung Jong In yang berdebar. "Karena kau sudah berjanji, mulai saat ini kau akan terus memelukku setiap malamnya."

"Baiklah, _hyung."_

Setelahnya Jong In merasakan dada Kyung Soo yang bergerak teratur menandakan lelaki itu sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi. Meninggalkan Jong In yang telah kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Benaknya sibuk mengulang rekaman percakapannya tadi dengan Kyung Soo dan setelahnya terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini semua benar-benar terjadi.

Ketika Jong In berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah mengerti Kyung Soo, hal itu adalah yang sebenar-benarnya. Karena cara berpikir Kyung Soo adalah teka-teki yang hanya bisa dipahami olehnya sendiri. Jong In pun sampai sekarang juga tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu. Apa arti Jong In bagi Kyung Soo. Namun Jong In meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak perduli bagaimana perasaan Kyung Soo asalkan lelaki itu terus bisa dilihatnya. Dan sekarang tambahan memeluknya setiap malam.

Jong In bahkan dengan senang hati melakukan itu selama mungkin jika Kyung Soo memintanya.

Esoknya semua kembali seperti biasa. Suho dengan segala ceramahnya, Sehun dan sikap kekanakannya dan ceritanya tentang Luhan, Chan Yeol yang tak pernah lelah menggoda rekannya, beserta yang lain dengan semua tingkah ajaib mereka.

Baek Hyun tetap lengket padanya seperti perekat, dan Jong In tetap memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Kyung Soo masih bersikap datar dan kadang mengacuhkannya jika _mood_ lelaki itu sedang buruk. Namun Jong In sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena malam harinya ketika semuanya bersiap untuk tidur, Kyung Soo akan duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan mata terbuka sampai Jong In datang dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Sedetik berikutnya Kyung Soo telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tidak pernah ada kata muluk tercetus diantara mereka. Namun Jong In sama sekali tidak perduli. Perasaannya pada Kyung Soo tetap tersampaikan dengan sempurna meskipun tidak bisa diungkapkan melalui bahasa manapun.

 **END**

Night's _foot note._

Hello.

Nama saya Nightingale. Panggil saja Night.

Salam kenal ya!

Saya bukan Korea Lover, saya lebih suka Jepang dengan berbagai macam _anime_ -nya ketimbang K-Pop, tapi entah kenapa _boyband_ ini berhasil mencuri perhatian saya. OTP saya adalah HunHan, karena Luhan berhasil membuat saya meleleh dengan senyumnya.

Saya bukan EXO-L karena saat mengenal mereka setelah Luhan bukan bagian dari mereka lagi. Hiks. Saya menyukai mereka secara _personal._ Tentang bagaimana D.O membuat saya terpukau ketika dia bernyanyi, atau senyum Chan Yeol yang menurut saya kekanakan tapi mempesona sekaligus. Jangan lupakan Kai yang selalu membuat darah saya berdesir ketika dia menari, atau Chen dengan sikap malu-malunya, atau Kris yang walau menangis tetap terlihat seperti pangeran, atau yang lain T_T

Ah, lupakan.

Ini adalah ff pertama saya di fandom _screenplays._ Semoga kalian para EXO _official pair shipper_ menyukainya.

Sebenarnya ff ini ada sekuelnya yang akan menceritakan kelanjutan kisah KaiSoo dan ChanBaek, tapi hal itu tergantung dari tanggapan para pembaca sekalian. Ada yang berkenan membaca sekuelnya? Sisipkan komentar kalian di kolom review, saya akan dengan senang hati membacanya!

PS: Adegan HunHan di pagi hari dan dialognya saya kutip dari film _Something Borrowed_. Ada yang pernah nonton?

Terima kasih sudah mampir, _see ya!_

 _With love, Nightingale._


End file.
